shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiron Thunder
Tiron is the Cabin boy of the Dax Raiders. Appearance and Personality Tiron is a small 15 year old boy with dark hair. Tiron is lightly muscled. Tiron is very annoying and eager to learn new things. He has a third demonic eye tattoo that was painted on him as a child to stop him becoming cursed. He is very curious and loyal. He is very enthusiastic. He can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as women, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. Tiron is seen to strain himself when solving puzzles and notes that he is going to feel sick from too much thinking. He is very loyal to his crewmates and other friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in anyway. Relationships Dax - He really wants to be become strong like Dax. He always hangs out with him. Tiara - Tiara looks out for him and he really admires her. Raysun - They are the best of friends and both tell each other stories Zeon - He always asks him questions and became a mechanics apprentice. Violet - She looks after him and is like a sister to him. Dale - Dale is always mean to Tiron and plays tricks on him. Zeke - Tiron is one of his only friends Maya - He plays and hangs out with her. Wake - They are very good friends and always playfight Skylette - they haven't yet spoken Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Keisha Keisha no Mi This devil fruit ability allows the user to tilt objects and people and cause them to lean. Without his form he is pretty weak compared to the crew. So he carries a silver dagger and trains occasionally with Dax. History Tiron was born to a pirate captain father and a rear admiral mother. Obviously the child wouldn't be accepted by either of them because they would have to admit what they did so they denied all knowledge of him. He was sent to a poor orphanage where he lived until the age of 9 with rubbish food, tattered clothes and little money. A particluarly wealthy man came to the ophanage in his fine horse and carriage to teach the orphans about money and jobs but at that time, Tiron thought little of wealthy people and despised those with expensive stuff. He immediately set out trying to mess up the man's life as revenge for visiting. He broke into the man's house through a window and stole a lot of things including a devil fruit that was kept in a special glass box on display. He had heard devil fruits were worth loads of money and immediately set out to sell the fruit in the city but first had to go home to the orphanage for dinner. It wasn't long till the nosy other children saw the devil fruit and all wanted part of it. One of the older children knew why devil fruits were so valuable and he told them that it gives superpowers. All the kids seiezed this chance and tried to eat it but Tiron fought them off seeing this devil fruit as a ticket to fame. He ate it all in a gulp and then was beaten up by the kids who werr jealous. The next week was spent trying to work out what abilities he gained. The other kids who were excited by this tried all sorts of experiments to see if he super strength ,super speed, heat vision etc. But they came up short and found nothing and became convinced he had eaten a real fruit and left him alone while calling him really, really stupid. The next day after school he decided that he needed some time alone to see what his powers were. He went to a forest with a sleeping bag and tried all day to see what happened. Nothing happened and irriatated he went to sleep in a flat clearing. He woke up suddenly and felt he was falling off a cliff. Tiron crashed onto the ground and realised that somehow the flat clearing was now a cliff of sorts. Annoyed and freaked out he ran home and bumped into the wealthy man. The wealthy man immediately saw his guilt and tried to drag him to the police station. With desperation in his eyes, Tiron tilted a tree causing it to fall on the wealthy man. Shocked but happy Tiron decided to run away in search of a better life as a pirate to gt away from everyone. He managed to find a small band of runaways and convinced them go become pirates with him as their leader He set sail but the crew didn't that long. Only 2 months but Tiron had turned 10. Tiron began joining random crews as a cabin boy for 5 years and as a 15 year old called himself an explorer and had mastered his devil fruit. One fateful day, the crew he was staying with met the Dax Raiders and the rest is history. Category:Matarrok Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Cabin Boy Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Dax Raider Pirates Category:Thief Category:Explorer